Das verlorene Reich
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Die Kausale Narrativität zwingt George Friedmut sich auf die Suche nach einem verlorenen Reich zu begeben. Ihm zur Seite stehen sieben unterschiedlichste Gefährten, doch nicht jeder von ihnen ist das, was er auf den ersten Blick zu sein scheint...
1. Vorspiel

**Das verlorene Reich**

_Disclaimer: Die Scheibenwelt und alles, was damit zu tun hat, gehört Terry Pratchett und ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Auch habe ich in keiner Weise vor, damit Geld zu machen, sondern schreibe lediglich zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen._

Viele Menschen glauben, dass die Götter über ihr Schicksal bestimmen. Sie haben natürlich Recht.

Andere behaupten, das sei Unsinn.1) Sie glauben, dass sie ihr Schicksal selbst bestimmen. Sie haben ebenfalls Recht. Es ist lediglich eine Frage des Standpunktes.

Ob Götter oder Menschen, alle sind an gewisse Regeln gebunden. Und damit sind nicht nur allgemein bekannte Naturgesetze, wie die Schwerkraft gemeint. Gerade die Götter halten sich selten an diese Gesetze, zumindest die Mächtigeren von ihnen. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus ist das völlig in Ordnung und wer würde ihnen widersprechen?

Die Narrative Kausalität gilt für jeden, selbst für die Götter. Gerade für die Götter.

Dinge geschehen _weil die Leute erwarten, dass sie geschehen._ Irgendein Element namens Narrativum sorgt für die Narrativen Imperative und dafür, dass sie eingehalten werden.

Es liegt in der menschlichen Natur die Welt durch Geschichten zu erklären. Durch Geschichten werden Dinge begreifbarer, lebendiger. Menschen glauben an Geschichten und Glaube kann, wie es so schön heißt, Berge versetzen.

_Geschichten haben Macht!_

* * *

Diese spezielle Geschichte beginnt in einer rauen, stürmischen Nacht.2) 

Ein von Fackelschein beleuchtetes Haus steht auf einem kleinen Hügel. Es ist ein sehr großes Haus, eigentlich schon ein kleines Schloss, was darauf schließen lässt, dass seine Bewohner sehr wohlhabend sind.

Oder besser waren...

* * *

Percival George Narrator, zehnter Lord des Hauses Narrator und wichtiges Mitglied der Sto Lefnischen Handelsföderation musste einige beunruhigende Veränderungen an sich feststellen. Seine Klinge sollte gewiss nicht einfach durch den Feind hindurch gehen! Und der Gegner sollte auch nicht einfach durch _ihn_ hindurch gehen! Und wieso sah der Pfeil-Durchbohrte Kerl da am Boden eigentlich genauso aus, wie er? 

Dann bemerkte er die große, schwarze Gestalt.

„Oh", sagte er, als es ihm endlich dämmerte. „Ich bin tot, nicht wahr?"

AUS IRGENDEINEM GRUND VERMUTEN DAS DIE MEISTEN LEUTE, WENN SIE MICH SEHEN. Tod trat neben den verstorbenen Lord. Keiner der kämpfenden Soldaten schien ihn zu bemerken, dennoch wichen sie alle instinktiv zur Seite.

„Woran das wohl liegen mag.", sagte Lord Narrator, doch es klang nicht so, wie es sollte. Sarkasmus verlor im Tod an Bedeutung.

JA. ES IST MIR AUCH UNBEGREIFLICH. DABEI SCHÄTZE ICH DIE LEBENDEN DURCHAUS UND LEGE SEHR VIEL WERT DARAUF...

„Hör mal", wurde Tod von Lord Narrator unterbrochen. „Ich weiß, was jetzt passiert! Du bringst mich zu dieser schwarzen Wüste, die ich durchqueren soll und dahinter erwartet mich... was auch immer. Aber könntest du damit vielleicht von ein bisschen warten?"

WARTEN? Tod schien verwirrt und auch etwas beleidigt, weil er unterbrochen worden war. WIESO WARTEN? ICH ERFÜLLE MEINE AUFGABE STETS GEWISSENHAFT UND BESUCHE JEDEN ZUR RICHTIGEN ZEIT. DEINE ZEIT IST GEKOMMEN, LORD NARRATOR!

„Ich will ja auch gar nicht, dass du mich hier lässt.", sagte Lord Narrator hastig. „Ich möchte nur wissen, was passiert. Nur noch ein bisschen hier verweilen..."

Tod zog diese Möglichkeit in Betracht. HMM... DAS WÜRDE MEINEN GANZEN TERMINKALENDER DURCHEINANDER WERFEN.

„Aber du bist TOD! Es heißt, Zeit spielt keine Rolle für dich. Bitte. Ich möchte lediglich wissen, was aus meinem kleinen Sohn wird!"

Tod seufzte, oder zumindest hätte er geseufzt, wenn er dazu fähig gewesen wäre. Es geschah öfters, dass gerade Verstorbene wissen wollten, was aus ihren Verwandten wurde, besonders natürlich, wenn es sich um die eigenen Nachkommen handelte.

Er holte eine Sanduhr heraus: George Percival Narrator.

Er starrte darauf.

Er starrte noch intensiver.

Er starrte so intensiv, dass er die molekulare Struktur der Sanduhr betrachten konnte.

Ah, da war es! Das versprach interessant zu werden...

ICH GLAUBE, IN DIESEM FALL KANN ICH MAL EINE AUSNAHME MACHEN.

„Vielen Dank."

Beide wandten sich dem Geschehen in der Welt der Lebenden zu. Lord Narrators Männer waren den Angreifern klar unterlegen und nachdem ihr Herr gefallen war, ließ ihr Widerstand sichtlich nach. Sie waren bald überwältigt.

„Niemand von uns hat mit diesem Angriff gerechnet.", rechtfertigte Lord Narrator die Situation. „Dieses Mal ist Dotgoon zu weit gegangen! Es gab nicht einmal eine Kriegserklärung!" Selbst im Tode war er noch empört. „Das hier ist ein heimtückischer Überfall! Meine Spione haben nichts dergleichen gemeldet! Ich habe mit ein paar bezahlten Assassinen gerechnet..."3)

Tod schwieg und beobachtete, wie die Überlebenden gefangen genommen wurden.

Drei weitere Gestalten betraten die Szene.

Einer war ein fein gekleideter Herr mit Hut und Handschuhen und einem Schnurrbart, für den er vermutlich einen eigenen Friseur benötigte. Zwar hatte er ein Schwert, doch sah es nicht so aus, als habe er es je benutzt. Er hielt sich ein Seidentaschentuch vor die Nase.

„Diese feige Ratte!", zischte Lord Narrator bei seinem Anblick. „Erst dieser hinterhältige Raubzug und dann versteckt er sich auch noch hinter seinen Männern, anstatt zu kämpfen! Wenn ich nur die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, mich mit ihm zu duellieren..."

An Lord Dotgoons Seite befand sich ein großes, dunkles Ungetüm von einem Hund. Als er das erst kürzlich vergossene Blut witterte, begann er zu sabbern und zu knurren.

Lord Dotgoon schien einige Mühe zu haben, ihn zu bändigen. „Nein, mach Sitz, Cropolo! Aus!"

Widerstrebend gehorchte Cropolo, eigentlich Necropolo, schließlich. Seine gelben Augen bewegten sich gierig funkelnd hin und her und die Zunge hing ihm aus dem großen Maul, das nur aus Zähnen zu bestehen schien und von welchem klebriger, gelblicher Speichel auf den Boden tropfte.

„Die schönen Teppiche.", murmelte Lord Narrator.

In Dotgoons Schatten stand die dritte Gestalt. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wer sie war, denn sie trug eine unscheinbare Kutte mit Kapuze und war somit vollständig vermummt. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick hätte man sie leicht übersehen können.

Vor Lord Narrators Leiche blieb Dotgoon stehen. Ausdruckslos starrte er auf ihn herab. Sein Blick glitt über die übrigen leblosen Körper, über die er die Nase rümpfte und auf Lord Narrators gefangene Männer.

„Gute Arbeit, Dickson!", sagte er zu einem Hauptmann, der nun salutierte und Haltung annahm. „Wo ist das Kind?"

„Wir vermuten, dass es sich in einem der oberen Stockwerke befindet, Herr."

„Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern. Begleite mich mit ein paar von deinen Leuten, Hauptmann!"

„Jaherr!" Hauptmann Dickson winkte fünf Soldaten zu sich und sie folgten Lord Dotgoon, seinem Köter und seinem unscheinbaren Begleiter die Treppe hinauf.

„Dieser miese, feige Hund!", zischte Lord Narrator. „Er wird doch nicht... Wird er?", fragte er Tod beunruhigt.

DIE ZUKUNFT IST UNGEWISS.

„Ja, aber du musst doch wissen..."

DIE ZUKUNFT IST UNGEWISS., wiederholte Tod.

„Oh. Na schön, wenn du es sagst."

JA. ES HAT IRGENDWAS MIT QUANTEN ZU TUN.

Die Beiden betraten das Schlafzimmer des kleinen George. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, dafür die Tür zu suchen, im Gegensatz zu Lord Dotgoon, der eine ziemlich große Auswahl an Türen hatte. Das Haus der Narrators war nicht gerade klein.

Lord Narrators durchsichtiges Gesicht wurde weich, als er seinen schlafenden Sohn betrachtete. Der Einjährige schlummerte friedlich und ohne zu wissen, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es dazu gekommen ist.", sagte Lord Narrator zu dem Jungen, der ihn natürlich nicht hören konnte. „All das hätte eines Tages dir gehört."

Der verstorbene Lord betrachtete bedauernd die teure Einrichtung des Zimmers, aber er bezog sich nicht nur auf das Zimmer, das selbst schon einer Wohnung glich. Es hatte auch noch mehrere Türen, die zu anderen Bereichen des Hauses führten. Die Familie Narrator war sehr wohlhabend und besaß zahlreiche Ländereien und Wertgegenstände.

„Als meinem einzigen Erben hätte es dir zugestanden.", fuhr Lord Narrator fort. „Jetzt fällt wahrscheinlich alles and diesen... _Mistkerl_!" Er bedauerte einen Moment lang, adeliger Herkunft zu sein und somit keine geeigneteren (wenn auch unfeineren) Worte zu kennen, mit denen er Dotgoon gerecht werden konnte.

Tod betrachtete ebenfalls das Kind. EIN HÜBSCHER JUNGE., sagte er. WAS IST MIT SEINER MUTTER?

„Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen."

Schweigen. Tod hatte gelernt auf die Gefühle von Menschen hinsichtlich verstorbener Angehöriger Rücksicht zu nehmen, sogar wenn diese selbst tot waren.

JA. ICH ERINNERE MICH. EINE HÜBSCHE JUNGE FRAU, NICHT WAHR. MIT ERSTAUNLICH BLAUEN AUGEN.

„Ja."

Wieder Schweigen.

ES WAR EINE SEHR SCHWERE GEBURT., sagte Tod schließlich.

„Ja."

Eine Tür des Zimmers wurde geöffnet und ein Soldat spähte hinein. „Herr! Ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden!"

Tod und Lord Narrator beobachteten, wie die Männer das Zimmer betraten.

„Hervorragend!", sagte Dotgoon beim Anblick des Bettchens. „Du!" Er deutete auf einen Soldaten. „Erledige das Kind!"

„Ich?" Der Soldat warf einen hilflosen und entsetzten Blick auf seinen Vorgesetzten. Bewaffnete Männer im Kampf zu töten war eine Sache, unschuldige Kinder in ihren Betten zu ermorden eine ganz Andere. Dafür war er nicht ausgebildet worden!

„Ja, du!", bellte Lord Dotgoon ungeduldig. „Worauf wartest du noch?"

Langsam und nervös ging der Soldat auf das Bett zu.

Tod zog erneut die Sanduhr hervor. Lord Narrator versuchte vergeblich einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. Er sah zurück zu den Männern, die im Eingangsbereich des Zimmers standen. Sie blickten alle wie gebannt auf den Mann und das Bett. Bis auf einen...

Obwohl es wegen der Kapuze schwer festzustellen war, schien der vermummte Fremde hinter Dotgoon direkt auf Tod zu starren. Seltsam.

Vor dem Bett blieb der Soldat stehen und sah auf das Kind herab. Erneut blickte er zurück, so als hoffte er, dass der Befehl in letzter Sekunde doch noch geändert würde. Sein Instinkt schien ihn vor der Ausführung dieses Befehls zu warnen.

Zurecht, wie sich herausstellte.

Als der Soldat das Schwert hob, flog plötzlich eine der anderen Türen auf und ein riesiger, dunkler Krieger stürzte mit einem wilden Kriegsschrei herein und köpfte ihn mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung seines Krummsäbels.

Einen Moment lang waren die Männer an der Tür völlig überrumpelt. Dann aber brüllte Lord Dotgoon lautstark seine Befehle, während er selbst ein gutes Stück hinter seine Männer zurückwich.

Noch vier weitere Männer fielen jedoch unter der Klinge des Kriegers, bevor es einem der übrigen, heraufgestürzten Soldaten gelang, ihn mit einem gut gezielten Armbrustbolzen außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Schade.", murmelte Lord Narrator. „Der Leibwächter stammte aus Klatsch und hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet. Aber für meinen Sohn wollte ich eben nur das Beste..."

NUN, FÜR DEN MOMENT HAT ER SEINEN ZWECK ERFÜLLT.

„Dotgoon wird sich davon gewiss nicht abbringen lassen.", antwortete Lord Narrator. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Wie kommt es, dass du nicht bei diesen Männern da drüben bist, sondern hier? Musst du dich nicht um jeden von ihnen kümmern?"

DAS TUE ICH. ICH STEHE HIER UND BIN GLEICHZEITIG DORT DRÜBEN. WIE DU VORHIN SCHON BEMERKT HAST SPIELT ZEIT FÜR MICH KEINE ROLLE.

„Wie bitte? Du bist an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig?"

Tod zögerte. VERMUTLICH HAT ES WIEDER IRGENDETWAS MIT QUANTEN ZU TUN. ALLES HAT IN LETZTER ZEIT IRGENDETWAS MIT QUANTEN ZU TUN. Dieser Umstand schien ihn zu verdrießen.

Inzwischen hatte Lord Dotgoon sich wieder vorgewagt und befahl nun einem anderen Soldaten das zu tun, woran der Erste gescheitert war. Kaum hatte er diesen Befehl ausgesprochen, kam schon wieder jemand in das Zimmer gestürzt. Diesmal war es das Kindermädchen Polly, das verzweifelt klagte und bat, das Kind zu verschonen. Dotgoons Männer hatten Mühe, sie hinaus zu schaffen.

Verärgert schickte Lord Dotgoon erneut einen Soldaten zum Bett. Er hatte erst ein paar Schritte getan, als sich plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung ein schwerer Kronleuchter von der Decke löste und den Mann unter sich begrub.

Die vermummte Gestalt hatte das ganze Geschehen bisher schweigend verfolgt und ihre Schlüsse daraus gezogen. Sie verfügte über einige erstaunliche Fähigkeiten und über Wissen, das andere Menschen erschreckt hätte.4) Aber sie wusste über Geschichten Bescheid.

Deshalb wusste sie auch, dass jeder Versuch das Kind zu töten inzwischen sinnlos war. Es war bereits Teil einer Geschichte. Sie konnten den Jungen nicht töten, da die Geschichte das nicht zulassen würde. Bereits drei mal war sein Tod durch den Narrativen Imperativ verhindert worden und nun war es beinahe unverwundbar. Im letzten Moment würde jemand auftauchen, um es zu retten, ein möglicher Fluch würde auf seinen Urheber zurückfallen, oder ein Tor zu einer anderen Dimension würde sich plötzlich auftun, um das Kind mitzunehmen...

Wenn Narrativum im Spiel war gab es nahezu endlos viele Möglichkeiten.

Tod wusste das auch, erkannte die Gestalt. Er wirkte wie ein Zuschauer, der ein interessantes, aber schon bekanntes Theaterstück ansieht und bereits weiß, wie es ausgeht.

Doch die Person unter der Kutte wollte gar nicht den Tod des Kindes. Ihr Ziel war weit größer und vielleicht konnte der Junge ihr dabei behilflich sein. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht gegen die Geschichte stellen, aber sie konnte sie beeinflussen, sie in eine andere Richtung lenken, die ihr passte und die ihr von Nutzem war. Selbst Dotgoon war nicht mehr als eine Figur, die dafür benutzt werden konnte.

Der Lord versuchte inzwischen vergeblich seine Männer dazu zu bewegen, seinen Befehl auszuführen. Die Soldaten waren einfache Männer und als solche wussten sie instinktiv über Narrative Imperative Bescheid.

Ja, die Gelegenheit war günstig; noch so eine Chance würde es möglicherweise nicht mehr geben.

„Herr, wenn du erlaubst, werde ich mich darum kümmern."

Lord Narrator sah die vermummte Gestalt durchdringend an. Noch immer war es unmöglich festzustellen, wer sich unter der Kutte verbarg, aber der Stimme nach handelte es sich eindeutig um eine männliche Person.

Dotgoon wandte sich überrascht um. „Oh. Ähem... bist du sicher?" Ein Blick auf die Gestalt genügte. „Oh. Ja, gut! Natürlich! Klar bist du sicher! Ähem... Schaff mir also diesen Balg aus den Augen!"

Der Unbekannte neigte leicht den Kopf und schritt dann langsam zum Bett. Einen Moment lang begegnete er dem Blick der für alle anderen unsichtbaren Beobachter, obwohl sein Gesicht weiterhin verborgen blieb. Es war ein wissender Blick.

Dann hob er das Kind aus seinem Bett und wickelte es sorgfältig in eine Decke, beides so vorsichtig, dass es nicht aufwachte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Zimmer, auf dem Weg zu einem ihm allein bekannten Ziel.

Tod sah der Gestalt nach. ER WIRD DEINEM SOHN NICHTS ZULEIDE TUN., versicherte er dem Geist.

Verschwommen nahm Lord Narrator einen Moment noch wahr, wie Dotgoon seinen Männern neue Befehle gab, dann änderte sich seine Sicht: Schwarzer Sand bedeckte den Boden und reichte so weit er blicken konnte, bis über den Horizont.

Percival Narrator wusste, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.

Als er nur noch ein kleiner Punkt in der Ferne war, blickte Tod noch einmal auf die Sanduhr. Der obere Teil hätte eigentlich längst leer sein müssen; es befand sich praktisch kein Sand mehr darin. Aber wie aus dem Nichts entstand an der Spitze des Glases neuer Sand und suchte sich seinen Weg nach unten. Noch während Tod zusah wurde der Sand mehr und mehr, bis das Glas wieder voll war.

Auch Tod wusste um die Macht der Geschichten, aber es wäre ihm nicht eingefallen, sich einzumischen (meistens zumindest). Seiner Erfahrung nach war das sowieso sinnlos.

Er steckte die Sanduhr wieder ein und verließ die Wüste. Zahlreiche Geschöpfe warteten noch auf seinen Besuch.

* * *

1)Natürlich nur, wenn die Götter es nicht hören können oder gerade sehr beschäftigt sind. 

2)Viele Geschichten beginnen so. Vermutlich steckt Narrativum dahinter.

3)Der Adel hat seine eigenen Vorstellungen von Ehre. Spione und Assassinen gehören eben dazu, wenn man zur Oberschicht gehört. Sie sind praktisch Teil der Einrichtung.

4)Das ist bei Wissen oft der Fall. Die meisten Menschen hängen zu sehr an ihren Illusionen und vermeiden daher echtes Wissen. Sie _glauben _lieber.

_Author's Notes: _

_Leider bin ich nicht Pratchett, deshalb ist mein Schreibstil auch ein anderer, als der in den Scheibenweltbüchern. Ich hoffe, es hat bis hierhin trotzdem jemandem gefallen. Scheut euch nicht, mit Lob, Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschlägen herauszurücken; eure Reviews sind immer erwünscht._

_Fluffy_


	2. Der Beginn einer Reise

Nichts rührte sich in Zweirüben, einem kleinen Dorf in der Sto Ebene, bis auf den heftigen Wind, der um die Häuser strich und gelegentlich einen Fensterladen klappern ließ. Seine Bewohner waren längst zu Bett gegangen und in einer rauen, ungemütlichen Nacht wie dieser kam ohnehin niemand auf die Idee sich vor die Tür zu begeben.

Oder doch?

Für menschliche Augen beinahe unsichtbar schlich eine vermummte Gestalt im Schutz der Schatten der Hausmauern durch das Dorf. Sie trug etwas unter ihrem Mantel, was in der Dunkelheit natürlich nicht zu erkennen war.

Ein paar Dorfhunde schlugen an.

Die Gestalt blieb stehen und murmelte etwas. Schlagartig hörte das Bellen auf.

Unbeirrt setzte der Vermummte seinen Weg fort. Er kannte sein Ziel.

* * *

Ein heftiges Pochen an der Haustür ließ die Friedmuts aus dem Schlaf schrecken.

„Waslos?", grummelte Werner Friedmut verschlafen.

„Ich... ich glaube es hat geklopft.", erklang die nervöse Stimme seiner Frau.

„Was, um _die_ Zeit?"

Es klopfte erneut.

„Wer kann das sein?" Werner zündete die Kerze auf dem Nachttisch an und stand auf.

„Werner, das könnte wer-weiß-wer sein. Du kannst da jetzt nicht runter gehen!", sagte seine Frau ängstlich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schatz. Mich haut so leicht keiner um!"

Sally Friedmut bezweifelte das nicht. Ihr Werner war der größte und stärkste Mann im Dorf. Wenn es irgendwo einen Kampf gab, war stets er derjenige, der eingriff und die Streithähne auseinander zwang. Aber wer in einer Nacht wie dieser unterwegs war, kümmerte sich vielleicht nicht um derartige Dinge. „Ich komme mit!", sagte sie kurz entschlossen und folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter.

So ganz geheuer war auch Werner die Sache nicht und so nahm er im Vorbeigehen vorsichtshalber den Schürhaken mit.

Er öffnete die Tür.

Im ersten Moment glaubte er, dass niemand da sei, aber dann erkannte er die Umrisse einer menschlichen Gestalt. Sie war vermummt, so dass es unmöglich war ihre Gesichtszüge zu erkennen.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte er.

Noch bevor er irgendwie hätte reagieren können, hatte ihm die Gestalt ein Bündel in den Arm gedrückt. Erstaunt sah Werner in das friedliche Gesicht eines schlafenden Kindes.

„Er heißt George", sagte der Vermummte. „Und er braucht ein Zuhause."

Sally trat an die Seite ihres Mannes. Als sie das Kind sah, wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck weich, beinahe zärtlich.

Werner wusste, wie sehr sie sich immer ein Kind gewünscht hatte und wie unglücklich sie darüber war selbst keine bekommen zu können. Woher hatte der Fremde das gewusst? Er wollte die Gestalt das fragen und woher das Kind kam, wer seine Eltern waren... aber sie war plötzlich spurlos verschwunden.

„Wo ist er hin?", murmelte Werner verwirrt.

„Wen kümmert's?", fragte Sally und nahm ihm das Kind ab, das jetzt aufwachte und zu weinen anfing. „Wir müssen uns jetzt um den kleinen Kerl hier kümmern! Lass uns wieder rein gehen; hier draußen holt er sich womöglich noch den Tod! Hat er einen Namen?"

Werner Friedmut suchte noch einmal die Umgebung nach einem Hinweis auf den rätselhaften Besucher ab. Dann zuckte er die Schultern und wandte sich seiner Frau und seinem neuen Sohn zu.

„George. Er heißt George."

* * *

Seitdem ist einige Zeit ins Land gegangen. Entgegen den Vorhersagungen einiger irrer Priester, selbsternannter Propheten und Menschen die mit derartigem Unsinn einfach nur Profit machen wollen, bewegt sich Groß A' Tuin noch immer durch die Tiefen des Alls und trägt auf ihrem Rücken vier Elefanten und die Scheibenwelt.

Aus dem kleinen George ist ein ruhiger und nachdenklicher junger Mann geworden, der seinen Eltern fleißig zur Hand geht, auch wenn er dabei oft mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein scheint.

Es mag fast so aussehen, als habe die Geschichte ihn vergessen...

Das hat sie natürlich nicht!

Metaphorisch hat sie die letzten 17 Jahre nur geschlafen und jetzt fängt sie langsam an zu gähnen und sich die Augen zu reiben, um diese dann auf den jungen George Friedmut in der Sto Ebene zu richten...

* * *

Auf den ersten Blick hätte man George Friedmut für einen ganz gewöhnlichen Kohlbauern gehalten. Er war gekleidet wie ein Kohlbauer, er sprach zumeist mit dem typischen Dialekt eines Kohlbauern und er verrichtete die Arbeit eines Kohlbauern.

Doch George hatte frühzeitig erkannt, dass er anders war als die meisten in seinem Dorf. Er war ein Träumer und er hatte eine Gabe, mit der er jeden in seinen Bann schlug, wenn er sie nutzte: Er konnte wunderbar Geschichten erzählen.

Wer ihm zuhörte, vergaß alles um sich herum und tauchte völlig in die Geschichte ein. Er wurde Teil der Geschichte und die Geschichte Teil seiner selbst. Durch George wurden Geschichten... _lebendig_.

Auch seine Eltern hatten frühzeitig erkannt, dass ihr George etwas Besonderes war und da sie für ihren einzigen Sohn nur das Beste wollten, schickten sie ihn einige Jahre lang auf eine Schule im nächst größeren Dorf Dreirüben.

Die wenigsten Bauernkinder besuchten eine Schule; was sie unbedingt wissen mussten, lernten sie schließlich Zuhause! Georges einziger Mitschüler aus Zweirüben war John Schmied, der jüngste Sohn des Dorfschmieds.

Zwischen den beiden entstand eine innige Freundschaft obwohl, oder gerade _weil_ sie sehr verschieden waren.

John war ein wagemutiger, abenteuerlustiger Draufgänger, der sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten brachte und George oft mit hineinzog.

Es war auch Johns Idee, welche die ganze Geschichte in Gang brachte.

* * *

„_Ankh-Morpork?_"

George konnte es kaum glauben, als sein Freund ihm von seinen neuesten Plänen berichtete. Die beiden saßen abends an ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Dach der Scheune und blickten über die Landschaft.5)

„Was, bei den Göttern, willst du in _Ankh-Morpork_?"

„Was ich da _will_? Ach mein Freund, du hast ja keine Ahnung… Ankh-Morpork ist _die Stadt_ schlechthin! Das ultimative Vergnügen… Das ultimative Abenteuer! Hast du nie davon geträumt dieses Kaff hier zu verlassen und die Welt kennen zu lernen? Ankh-Morpork ist der _perfekte_ Ort, um damit zu beginnen! Schau her…"

John holte ein zerknittertes Heftchen aus seiner Tasche und reichte es George.

‚_Willkommigt in Ankh-Morpork, Statte der tausend Überraschungen'_, hieß es da. George runzelte die Stirn. „Woher hast du das?"

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?", fragte John Augen rollend. „Kommst du jetzt mit, oder nicht?"

„Einfach so?" George war hin und her gerissen.

Dies war die Chance, von der er immer geträumt hatte, eine Möglichkeit etwas zu erleben, ein Abenteuer, die Möglichkeit mehr aus seinem Leben zu machen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht in dieses Dorf gehörte, vielleicht fühlte er sich ja in der Stadt wohler.

Aber hier war er aufgewachsen, hier lebte seine Familie. Sollte er das einfach alles aufgeben? Was würden seine Eltern davon halten?

„Warum noch länger warten?" John war voller Enthusiasmus. „Ich habe auf jeden Fall nicht vor in diesem Dorf zu versauern, bis ich alt und grau bin! Wir sind jung, George, und die ganze Scheibenwelt liegt uns zu Füßen! Komm mit mir nach Ankh-Morpork! Du wirst es sicher nicht bereuen!"

„John, man braucht Geld, wenn man auf Reisen gehen will!" George versuchte sachlich und realistisch zu bleiben, denn Johns Begeisterung war ansteckend. Er dachte bereits an das, was er alles in der Schule über Ankh-Morpork gelernt hatte, die vielen Möglichkeiten, die ihm dort offen standen… _Nein!_ Noch hatte er sich _nicht_ entschieden!

„Ich habe etwas gespart. Bis wir in Ankh-Morpork sind, wird es reichen und wenn wir erst mal da sind… Ach _komm schon_, George! Das wird ein Riesen Spaß! Und es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir für immer weg gehen; wir können jederzeit zurückkehren, wenn wir wollen!"

John sah ihn beinahe flehentlich an. Er wusste, wenn er nur lange genug auf seinen Freund einredete, würde dieser früher oder später nachgeben. So auch diesmal.

„Na schön, na schön! Aber nicht jetzt sofort. Gib mir wenigstens noch eine Nacht, um zu packen und mich von meinen Eltern zu verabschieden!"

John stieß einen Jubelschrei aus, der einen Vogelschwarm von einem nah gelegenen Feld erschrocken aufflattern ließ und sprang vor Freude in die Luft… mit unvermeidbaren Folgen.

„John?", rief George und rutschte vorsichtig zum Rand des Scheunendaches. „Ist alles OK mit dir?"

Als Antwort kam ein „Grmpf" und kurze Zeit später kletterte John aus dem Misthaufen. George konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Morgen früh im Morgengrauen! Beim Wegweiser!", rief John, dessen Begeisterung sichtlich gedämpft worden war. „Und vergiss es nicht! Sei pünktlich da!" Vor sich hin grummelnd, machte er sich auf den Weg Richtung Schmiede.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war jedoch John derjenige, der spät dran war. Also setzte sich George auf einen Stein neben dem Wegweiser und betrachtete den Sonnenaufgang.

Seine Eltern hatten seinen Entschluss nach Ankh-Morpork zu gehen überraschend gut aufgenommen, auch wenn der Abschied für sie etwas überraschend kam. Sein Vater vertraute ihm an, dass sie mit dieser Entscheidung schon länger gerechnet hatten. Ihr Junge war eben etwas Besonderes und hatte wahrscheinlich eine größere Bestimmung, als ein Dasein als Kohlbauer und wer nach seiner Bestimmung suchte, ging eben nach Ankh-Morpork.

„_Ich selbst…"_, erklärte Werner Friedmut seinem Sohn, _„Ich selbst bin damals ebenfalls nach Ankh-Morpork gegangen. Ich habe allerdings erkannt, dass das Stadtleben für mich nichts ist und dass mir das Leben in der Sto Ebene viel mehr zusagt. Aber für jeden gibt es das Richtige. Du wirst deinen Weg schon finden!"_

Seine Mutter hatte Mühe gehabt ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. _„Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist, mein Junge! Da draußen gibt es viele Menschen, die dir schaden können und noch zahlreiche andere Gefahren! Und vergiss uns nicht! Denk immer daran, wie viel du uns bedeutest! Und zieh dich ja warm an!"_

George seufzte, während die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht wärmten. Es fiel ihm schwer, die beiden hier zurückzulassen. Und auch die anderen Menschen. Vor allem die Kinder waren ihm inzwischen ans Herz gewachsen. Wann immer er zwischen oder nach der Arbeit die Zeit fand, hatte er ihnen eine Geschichte erzählt. Niemand hörte so gut, wie ein Kind. Aber oft hatten auch die Erwachsenen ihre Arbeit zur Seite gelegt um zu lauschen, wenn George Friedmut eine Geschichte erzählte.

Endlich kam John angerannt.

„Wird auch Zeit.", meinte George und erhob sich.

Keuchend und mit hochrotem Kopf blieb John bei ihm stehen. „Tut mir Leid!" Er schnappte nach Luft. „Ich hab fast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zubekommen, aber dann bin ich endlich doch eingeschlafen und… na ja, du kennst mich ja."

„Du hast verschlafen."

„Ja. Tut mir Leid.", wiederholte er.

„Schon gut. Dafür bist du ja _jetzt_ da. Können wir aufbrechen?"

„Klar, worauf warten wir noch?"

* * *

Anfangs verspürten die beiden eine Art Hochgefühl. Sie waren jung, sie waren frei und sie waren dabei ein großartiges Abenteuer zu erleben! Wie großartig es tatsächlich werden würde, wussten sie zu dem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch nicht.

Sie genossen die Wanderung durch vertraute Landschaft5) und sangen Lieder, die sie in der Schule, im Wirtshaus, in der Schmiede oder auf dem Feld gelernt hatten. Gelegentlich kamen sie durch ein kleines Dorf, ganz ähnlich ihrem eigenen.

Später, als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand und heftig auf sie hernieder brannte und die Bündel, die sie mit sich trugen schwer wurden, legte sich dieses Gefühl wieder, aber ihre gute Laune ließen sie sich trotzdem nicht verderben.

Um die Mittagszeit rasteten sie am Wegesrand und aßen von ihrem mitgebrachten Proviant. Abends kehrten sie in einen Gasthof ein.

Ankh-Morpork liegt nicht weit von der Sto Ebene entfernt, aber die beiden jungen Männer brauchten trotzdem ein paar Tage, um es zu erreichen. Am dritten Tag änderte sich das Wetter und die Reise wurde dadurch ungemütlicher.

John schlug vor in einem Wirtshaus unterzukommen und zu warten, bis sich das Wetter wieder besserte. George wies ihn darauf hin, dass es noch wochenlang weiter regnen könnte, dass mit ihrem Geld sparsam umgehen müssten und dass er mit solcherlei Unannehmlichkeiten von vornherein hätte rechnen müssen. Er solle sich gefälligst nicht so anstellen, schließlich sei das ganze seine Idee gewesen!

Darüber war John nicht glücklich, aber er fügte sich. Murrend und fluchend stapfte er hinter George durch die schlammige Straße. Ein freundlicher Fuhrmann nahm sie schließlich in seinem Gefährt mit.

Nach fünf Tagen erreichten sie endlich im Abendgrauen und im strömenden Regen Ankh-Morpork.

* * *

Ankh-Morpork, Stadt der Städte!

Für ihre Bewohner ist klar, dass es keine großartigere Stadt gibt und das haben sie im Laufe der Zeit auch dem Rest der Scheibenwelt klar gemacht.6) Die Hass-Liebe, die die Bürger Ankh-Morporks ihrer Stadt entgegen bringen, mag für einen Ausländer völlig unverständlich sein, aber wer ein Weilchen in ihrem Schoß gelebt hat, kommt nicht mehr von ihr los.

Interessanterweise führen die meisten Geschichten früher oder später nach Ankh-Morpork. Von der Art und Weise, wie sich die Hauptpersonen hier schlagen, hängt ab, ob die Geschichte unter Umständen ein vorzeitiges Ende findet.

* * *

Inzwischen war für George und John klar: Sie hatten sich verirrt!

Sie waren durchgeweicht, müde und hungrig und hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie sich eigentlich befanden. Dazu war es inzwischen stockdunkel und so manche der Gestalten, die sich auf den Strassen herumtrieben, war ihnen nicht ganz geheuer.

Alles, was sie im Moment wollten, war ein preiswerter, aber sauberer Schlafplatz, doch das Wort _‚preiswert'_ hatte man in Ankh-Morpork anscheinend noch nie gehört.7) Nach dem vierten erfolglosen Versuch den Preis etwas runterzuhandeln, war ihre Laune an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt.

Als auch der fünfte Gastwirt sie wieder vor die Tür setzen wollte, platzte dem sonst so geduldigen George der Kragen.

„_Hör mal, guter Mann!_ Wir sind müde und wir sind hungrig! Wir haben Geld und sind bereit zu bezahlen, aber dieses winzige Zimmer mit diesen lausigen Matratzen ist nie und nimmer das Geld wert, das du forderst! Kennst du _‚die_ _Geschichte vom habgierigen Halef'_? Nein? Dann hör gut zu…"

George erzählte eine Geschichte. Sobald er einmal damit angefangen hatte, konnte der arme Mann gar nichts dagegen tun. Er hörte zu. Wenn George erzählte, konnte man gar nicht anders!

Der Gastwirt war nicht wirklich ein habgieriger Mann. Aus seiner Sicht waren seine Preise angemessen und er bemühte sich auch, seinen Gästen die entsprechende Gegenleistung darzubieten.

Aber die Geschichte blieb bei ihm nicht ohne Wirkung.

„Na schön. Ich kann euch für den Preis, den ihr bietet kein Zimmer geben, aber in meinen Lagerräumen im Keller stehen noch ein paar aufklappbare Liegen. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr dort übernachten."

George und John sahen sich kurz an. Keiner von ihnen hatte Lust noch weiter durch die dunkle, unbekannte Stadt zu irren.

„Einverstanden!"

* * *

Im Keller roch es muffig und es war staubig, doch das kümmerte die beiden nicht mehr besonders. Sie stellten die Liegen zwischen die hier gelagerten Kisten und Fässer. Sehr bequem waren die Liegen nicht, aber nach kurzem Suchen entdeckten sie in einer Ecke auch ein paar Decken. Außerdem waren sie so müde, dass sie auch auf dem blanken Fußboden geschlafen hätten.

„Weißt du…", sagte George schläfrig, als sie sich in Decken eingemummelt auf ihren Liegen ausgestreckt hatten. „…bisher finde ich Ankh-Morpork wirklich interessant."

John brummte: „Warte mit deinem Urteil lieber, bis du es bei Tage gesehen hast! Und bis wir eine Lösung für unser Geld-Problem gefunden haben!"

George zuckte nur die Schultern, was John in der Dunkelheit natürlich nicht sah. Einen Moment später war er eingeschlafen.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nach erwachte er. Zunächst hatte er keine Ahnung, was ihn geweckt hatte.

Dann sah er es.

Die Tür des Lagerraums stand offen. Das war nicht weiter seltsam – dafür waren sie selbst verantwortlich – aber der Gang, der dahinter lag, sollte eigentlich stockdunkel sein. Er war es nicht.

Ein seltsames Licht drang durch die offene Tür und schien allein nach George zu rufen.

* * *

5)bestehend aus Kohl, Kohl und noch mal Kohl

6)notfalls mit Waffengewalt

7)Das stimmt nicht ganz. Die Bürger Ankh-Morporks wissen durchaus, was dieses Wort _bedeutet_, aber da ein derartiges Phänomen in der Realität nur sehr selten auftritt, beschränkt sich ihr Wissen meist auf die Theorie.

_Author's Notes:_

_Tut mir Leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Ich schreibe an dieser Fanfiction eigentlich nur, wenn ich gerade ein Scheibenweltbuch lese und das habe ich länger nicht mehr getan. Außerdem hatte ich Schwierigkeiten eine Stelle zu schreiben. _

_Ich bin nicht besonders zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. _

_Übrigens könnte ich einen Beta-Leser brauchen. Hat jemand Interesse diesen Job zu übernehmen?_

_Reviewantworten:_

_Stromi: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich hoffe sehr, dass du auch deine Geschichte ‚Cori Celesti' bald weiter schreibst. Das ist nämlich die beste deutsche Scheibenweltfanfiction, die ich bisher gelesen habe!_

_Arnold Friedlich: Danke für dein Review, lieber Arnie! Die Scheibenweltsection bei wird nicht sehr besucht, deshalb dachte ich nicht, dass meine Geschichte überhaupt bemerkt wird._

_Nein, Pratchetts Stil bekomme ich nicht hin, also bleibe ich bei meinem eigenen. So kann ich nicht viel falsch machen und wem es nicht gefällt, der braucht es ja nicht zu lesen._


	3. Ein erstaunlicher Fund

Wie im Traum erhob sich George und trat hinaus in den Kellergang.

Das Licht kam aus einem Raum am Ende des Kellers, von dem George hätte schwören können, dass er vergangenen Abend noch nicht da gewesen war. Dieser Raum zog ihn wie magisch an. Es war wichtig, dass er dort hineinging, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können, wieso.

Aber das ließ sich ja schließlich leicht herausfinden!

Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich dem Raum nur um eine kleine Kammer. Die Quelle des Lichtes war ein steinerner Block, in dem ein Schwert steckte.

„Oh nein.", murmelte George. Zwar hatte er so etwas noch nie gesehen, aber als Geschichtenerzähler hatte er natürlich schon davon gehört. Und er wusste auch, was es bedeutete!

Hinter ihm polterte etwas und es ertönten schlurfende Schritte. John war offensichtlich auch aufgewacht.

„Was'n los, Kumpel? Wieso hast du'n Licht angemacht?", murmelte John verschlafen und taumelte neben ihn. Bei dem sich ihm darbietenden Anblick riss er die Augen auf. „Bei den Göttern! Da soll mich doch der Schlag treffen!"

George sah sich nervös um, doch kein Gott schien seinen Freund gehört zu haben.8)

„Los komm, das schauen wir uns näher an!", rief John, sprang in die Kammer hinein, griff ohne zu zögern nach dem Schwert und versuchte es herauszuziehen. Er schaffte es nicht.

„Ich krieg es nicht raus. Versuch du es mal!"

„Ähh... bist du _sicher_, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

John sah ihn ungläubig an. „Machst du Witze? Dieses Schwert ist dazu _da_, um herausgezogen zu werden!"

George seufzte. Da hatte John leider Recht, auch wenn er sich der tiefen Wahrheit in seiner Aussage wahrscheinlich gar nicht bewusst war. Der einzige Daseinszweck dieses Schwertes war, aus dem Stein gezogen zu werden. Es _wollte _herausgezogen werden. Hoffentlich nicht von ihm!

Er betrat die Kammer, schloss seine Finger um den Schwertgriff und zog daran.

Seine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich. Das Schwert leistete nicht den geringsten Widerstand, als es aus dem Stein heraus glitt. _Verflixt!_

„Wow!", staunte John. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Vorherbestimmung.", antwortete George resignierend.

Tja, so wie es aussah, hatte er jetzt irgendein Schicksal, das er erfüllen musste. Gab es wenigstens irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, _was _für eine Bestimmung?

Ahh...

Neben dem steinernen Block lagen eine zu dem Schwert passende Schwertscheide, ein Sack, der mit irgendetwas gefüllt war, und ein altes, ledergebundenes Buch. Er griff nach dem Buch.

John bewunderte unterdessen das Schwert. „Erstklassige Arbeit!", sagte er anerkennend, ganz der Sohn eines Schmiedes. „Ein wunderbar gearbeitetes Stück! Klinge und Griff sind perfekt ausbalanciert und der Stahl ist von bester Qualität! Dieses Schwert sogar eines Königs würdig... Was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Ich versuche zu lesen, was hier steht!"

„Und? Was steht da?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Es ist in einer mir unbekannten Sprache verfasst!"

George war der Meinung, dass sich das Schicksal über ihn lustig machte. _‚Hier hast du ein Schwert und eine Aufgabe, aber was deine Aufgabe ist musst du schon selber rausfinden; das verrate ich dir nicht! Ätsch...'_

„Gib mal her!" Ohne auf Georges Reaktion zu warten, schnappte John sich das Buch. „Ahh... Ja, natürlich..."

„Was ist? Kannst _du_ es lesen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Aber du hast doch gerade _‚ja natürlich'_ gesagt..."

„Ich meinte: _‚Ja, natürlich kann man das nicht lesen!'_ Es ist sicher irgendeine uralte Sprache, die keiner oder nur ein paar weise Gelehrte beherrschen!"

George verdrehte die Augen. „Stell dir vor, darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen!"

„Wieso fragst du dann?", fragte John beleidigt. Pause. Dann: „Was ist eigentlich in dem Sack da?"

„Mir egal. Schau doch nach!", sagte sein Freund abwesend.

Diese Aufforderung brauchte nicht wiederholt werden.

„Oh... wow!" John schüttelte den Sack. Ein lautes Klimpern erscholl. „Mann, George! Damit sind wir alle Sorgen los..."

Doch George war immer noch mit dem Buch beschäftigt. „Wir müssen irgendwen finden, der das übersetzen kann..."

„...und wir können alles haben, was wir wollen..."

„...einen Gelehrten, oder so..."

„...schicke neue Sachen, Schmuck..."

„...wo findet man so jemanden?"

„...sogar Häuser, Pferde..."

„Die Universität!"

„Was?

Wozu sollen wir die Universität kaufen?", fragte John verwirrt.

„Nicht kaufen!", rief George ungeduldig. „Wir können dort nach einem Gelehrten suchen. Weißt du noch, was Herr Made uns über die Unsichtbare Universität erzählt hat? Kaum irgendwo findet man so viele weise, gelehrte Männer, wie dort!"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich in der Schule nie aufgepasst habe! Wieso willst du überhaupt wissen, was in diesem blöden Buch steht? Wir sind reich!"

Diese Tatsache schien gegenwärtig den größten Teil von Johns Bewusstsein einzunehmen.

George überlegte, ob ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Kopf in diesem Fall vielleicht das richtige Mittel war, aber seine freundliche Natur hielt ihn von derartigen Maßnahmen ab.

„John", begann er geduldig. „Diese Sachen liegen nicht einfach so hier herum. Als ich dieses Schwert aus dem Felsen gezogen habe, übernahm ich dabei auch eine Aufgabe! Ich erhielt eine Bestimmung! Na ja, vielleicht war diese Bestimmung auch von Anfang an da, aber um sie zu erfüllen, muss ich wissen, was in dem Buch steht!"

John schien darüber nachzudenken. „Eine Bestimmung also.", sagte er schließlich. „Eine Aufgabe."

„Ja." George wartete ab. Ein denkender John durfte auf gar keinen Fall gestört werden!

„Und du bist dir dabei auch ganz sicher?"

„Glaub mir, mit derartigen Dingen kenne ich mich aus.", sagte George düster.

„Wie ... könnte denn ... diese Bestimmung ... aussehen?"

„Keine Ahnung." Eigentlich wollte es George gar nicht wissen. Aber er bezweifelte, dass er in dieser Sache eine große Wahl hatte. Bestimmungen hatten es so an sich, erfüllt zu werden, ob man es nun wollte oder nicht!

„Ist es dir vielleicht bestimmt, ein König zu werden, wo wie diesem Suhtra in der Geschichte mit dem magischen Ring?"

„Na ja, dafür muss man normalerweise ein Prinz oder so was ähnliches sein..."

„Ja genau!" Johns Begeisterung kehrte in Sekundenschnelle wieder zurück. „Vielleicht musst du erst noch eine Prinzessin retten, wie der Schäfer in der Geschichte mit dem versteinerten Herz..."

„Also ich weiß nicht..."

„Oder du musst einen mächtigen Zauberer besiegen, wie Nigal in der Geschichte wo es um das Regenbogenschloss ging..."

„Ja John, das wäre alles möglich!", unterbrach ihn George. Wenn er John weiterreden ließ, würde er noch die ganze Nacht hier sitzen. „Aber um es genau zu wissen, müssen wir herausfinden, was in diesem Buch steht!"

„Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich? Zur Unsichtbaren Universität also! Oh Mann, das wird ein Abenteuer..."

George fand es ermutigend, dass John das so sah. Ginge es nach ihm selbst, konnten die Geschichten dort bleiben, wo sie hingehörten: In den Köpfen der Menschen! Er hatte keine Lust, sie selbst zu durchleben!

„Lass uns den Rest der Nacht hier bleiben.", sagte er. „Um diese Zeit ist in der Universität sicher noch niemand wach und wir haben schließlich für diese Unterkunft bezahlt!"

„Wenn man das denn _‚Unterkunft'_ nennen kann.", brummte John. „Wenigstens können wir uns in Zukunft was Besseres leisten!"

„Ich weiß nicht, John." George war vernünftig. „Wir sollten das Gold lieber irgendwo verstecken und nur das Nötigste mit uns herumtragen! Wahrscheinlich werden wir es noch brauchen!" _Zumal wir nicht wissen, was auf uns zukommt._

John sah sehnsüchtig auf den Sack. Er seufzte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es besser so. Aber wir verstecken es nicht in diesem Keller! Was wenn der Besitzer es findet und darauf Anspruch erhebt?" Bestürzung breitete sich plötzlich über sein Gesicht aus. „Was ist, wenn er schon _jetzt_ davon weiß? Wenn das alles hier sowieso schon ihm gehört..." Der Gedanke war zu schrecklich, um ihn weiter zu denken!

George betrachtete das Schwert und den noch immer leuchtenden Steinblock. „Nein...", sagte er langsam. Ihm war gerade etwas klar geworden. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas davon weiß. Es ist nur ein Zufall, dass wir diese Sachen ausgerechnet in _seinem_ Keller gefunden haben. Dieser Keller... ist nur ein Werkzeug!"

John starrte ihn groß an. „Ein Werkzeug? Ein Werkzeug _von wem_?"

_Mächte des Schicksals! Narrative Imperative! Kausale Narrativität!_

„Manchmal ist es besser, das nicht zu wissen.", antwortete George und sah trübsinnig in die Finsternis des Kellers.

* * *

Jemand hatte das Ganze von einem anderen Ort aus beobachtet.

Wie die Geschichte, hatte auch der Unbekannte die letzten 17 Jahre Georges Werdegang verfolgt. In den letzten Tagen hatte er ihn ganz besonders intensiv im Auge behalten. Jetzt lächelte er.

Der Köder war geschluckt worden und die Geschichte begann ihren Lauf zu nehmen. Es wurde Zeit, Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Schritt zu unternehmen! Am Ende würde die Geschichte sich wundern!

* * *

Auch bei Tage war Ankh-Morpork nicht unbedingt ein außergewöhnlich schöner Anblick. Die Straßen waren schmutzig, staubig, bzw. schlammig nach dem Regen und die Wände vieler Häuser waren mit anatomisch unkorrekten Zeichnungen und grammatisch falschen Texten beschmiert.

Vom Fluss her trug der Wind einen seltsamen Geruch, der zum typischen Ankh-Morpork-Aroma beitrug, das kein Bewohner der Stadt gerne missen mochte, bei Neuankömmlingen jedoch manchmal zu laufenden Augen, Nasen und Ohren führte.

Zumindest hatte es aufgehört zu regnen und nachdem sich die Nebel – und Rauchschwaden gelichtet hatten, versprach eine helle Sonne einen freundlichen, warmen Spätfrühlingstag.

Für George und John war es der erste Tag in der Stadt, denn der vergangene Abend zählte wohl nicht wirklich. Die meiste Zeit waren die beiden mit Staunen beschäftigt.

Wie konnten zwei junge Männer vom Lande sich solch eine Stadt vorstellen?

Nie waren sie an einem Ort mit so vielen Häusern, Straßen und Leuten gewesen!

Und eine große Anzahl dieser Leute war gar nicht menschlich! Da gab es Trolle, Zwerge, Zombies, Wasserspeier, Golems und John behauptete einmal einen Vampir gesehen zu haben! Da gab es Bettler, Schmiede, Kaufleute, Diebe, Händler, Handwerker, Assassinen, Briefträger, Bänker, Anwälte, Graveure, Drucker… und so weiter und so fort.

Sie alle gingen ihren Tätigkeiten nach und dazu kamen noch Fuhrwerke, Gespanne, Reiter und Handkarren, so dass George sich wunderte dass die Straßen nicht schon längst völlig verstopft waren. Möglicherweise folgten sie alle einem geheimnisvollen System, das nur für sie erkennbar war, einer unbekannten Ordnung, den unsichtbaren Befehlen der Stadt, die den täglichen Rhythmus bestimmte…

Als George den Kopf hob, stellte er fest, dass auch über den Dächern einiges los war. Tauben, mit oder ohne Briefe, flogen hin und her; hier und da verschwand eine im Magen eines Wasserspeiers.

War da eine Bewegung? Vielleicht ein Dieb oder einer Lehrling der Assassinengilde…

Nachrichtentürme glänzten und glitzerten in der Morgensonne… und da flog ein Habicht mit einem Gnom auf seinem Rücken…

Moment mal! Ein _Gnom_? In _Rüstung_?

Tatsächlich schienen heute recht viele ‚Individuen' in der Rüstung der Stadtwache unterwegs zu sein. Sie befragten die Leute und durchsuchten deren Ladungen und Gepäck. George fragte sich, was wohl der Grund dafür sein mochte und war froh, dass sie ihr Gepäck mitsamt dem Fund von letzter Nacht an einem sicheren Ort untergebracht hatten.

Irgendwann bemerkte John, dass er Hunger hatte. Am Liebsten wäre er in einem teuren Restaurant Essen gegangen, aber George meinte, dass es ein Wurstbrot auch täte.

Zufälligerweise befand sich gerade ein Würstchenverkäufer mit einem Bauchladen in der Nähe und pries seine Waren an. „**Heiße Würstchen und Schweinefleischpasteten! Je nach Wahl mit Ketchup und Senf! Garantiert zum überwiegenden Teil tierischer Natur!** Ahh… die beiden Herren möchten ein Wurstbrot? Vier Cent das Stück und damit treibe ich mich selbst in den Ruin!"

John verschlang sein Wurstbrot ohne zu Zögern, doch George beäugte seines misstrauisch. Hatte sich da was bewegt? „Und das kann man wirklich essen?"

„Selbstverständlich!", sagte der Verkäufer mit strahlendem Lächeln. „Manche Leute fühlen sich danach sogar noch wohl! So wie dein Freund hier… Noch eines?"

„Ja bitte!", sagte John begeistert. „Eine Spezialität aus Ankh-Morpork, nicht wahr?"

„Nun, meine phantastischen Würstchen findet ihr in keiner anderen Stadt! Ihr seid wohl neu hier?", fragte der Verkäufer und beobachtete fasziniert, wie John ein zweites Würstchen verschlang. Ein derartiger Anblick war ihm nur selten vergönnt. „Ich bin Schnapper, Unternehmer und Geschäftsmann. Wenn ihr nach dem einmaligsten Geschmackserlebnis dieser Stadt sucht, seit ihr bei mir richtig!"

George machte einen vorsichtigen Bissen von seinem Wurstbrot. _‚Einmalig'_ traf es ziemlich gut. Er war sicher, dass sein Ohrenschmalz zu schmelzen begann! „Weißt du, warum so viele Wächter unterwegs sind?", fragte er Schnapper und überlegte, wie er das Wurstbrot am besten wieder entsorgen konnte.

„Oh ja. Es stand ganz groß heute Morgen auf der Titelseite der _Times_. Irgendwer ist in Goldschmied Krimes Werkstatt eingebrochen und hat Diamanten im Wert von beinahe 1 Millionen Ankh-Morpork Dollar gestohlen! Der Diebstahl war nicht lizenziert! Diebesgilde und Wache tappen im Dunkeln!", zitierte Schnapper die _Times_. „Tja, und jetzt versuchen sie natürlich mit allen Kräften, den Dieb oder die Diebe zu finden!"

‚_Lizenzierter Diebstahl?'_, dachte George. Diese Stadt war noch seltsamer, als er gedacht hatte.

„Kann ich noch ein Würstchen haben?", fragte John.

„Aber sicher doch, Junge!", rief Schnapper entzückt. „Immer hau rein!"

George konnte seinem Freund nur ungläubig zusehen. Er fand allmählich Gefallen an dem Gedanken, sein eigenes Brötchen einfach über die nächste Mauer zu werfen.

‚_Du könntest es auch einfach dem netten, kleinen Hund da drüben geben!'_, dachte er.

Halt… Hatte er das wirklich gedacht?

Er betrachtete besagten Hund, eine kleine, grau-braune, struppige Promenadenmischung.

„Wuff?", machte das Tier. „Was für ein nettes, kleines Hündchen. Jetzt gib ihm schon die Wurst!"

Diesmal war George sich sicher, diesen Satz nicht _gedacht_, sondern _gehört_ zu haben. Er betrachtete den Hund. Es hieß, dass mancher Held ein sprechendes Tier zur Unterstützung bei sich hatte…

„Kommst du, John? Ich will weiter!", sagte er laut und ging dann zu dem Hund hinüber. „Willst du die Wurst haben, hmm?", fragte er das Tier.

Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig. Schon beim Anblick der Wurst begann der Hund zu hecheln und die Zunge hing ihm aus dem Maul.

„Dann komm mal mit, Kleiner!", sagte George mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und hielt dem Mischling die Wurst vors Maul. Langsam bewegte er sich rückwärts in eine Gasse, während der Hund ihm eifrig auf seinen kurzen Beinen hinterher trippelte.

„Was macht er denn da?", fragte John mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Tut mir leid, Herr Schnapper, aber ich muss wohl weiter."

„Oh wie schade!" Schnapper war sichtlich enttäuscht einen so guten Kunden zu verlieren. „Wenn dir je der Sinn nach einem guten Würstchen steht… ich freue mich stets über Kundschaft! Ähh… was ist mit der Bezahlung?"

„Bezahlung? Oh… ja. Hier…" Damit drückte John Schnapper ein Geldstück in die Hand und beeilte sich, George zu folgen.

Schnapper starrte derweil mit offenem Mund auf das Goldstück in seiner Hand und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Kurze Zeit später schloss er seinen Bauchladen und eilte einem neuen Geschäftsversuch entgegen. Die Götter mussten es heute sehr gut mit ihm meinen!

* * *

8)Und vermutlich haben selbst Götter in einem dunklen Kellerloch mit derartigen Dingen Schwierigkeiten.

_Author's Notes:_

_Diesmal ging es schneller. Aber bis zum nächsten Kapitel kann es durchaus eine längere Wartezeit geben. Die nächsten Monate werden recht stressig für mich. Mal sehen… vielleicht kann ich irgendwo doch noch ein Kapitelchen rein schieben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bis hierher._

_Übrigens suche ich immer noch einen Beta-Leser. Es ist immer gut, jemanden zu haben, der die Geschichte aus der Sicht des Lesers sieht und Fehler entdeckt, die mir möglicherweise gar nicht aufgefallen sind. Ich habe die Geschichte und ihre einzelnen Zusammenhänge im Kopf, so dass ich oft nicht erkennen kann, wenn es für den Leser irgendwo Unklarheiten gibt._

_Reviewantworten:_

**Stromi:**  
Nein, ich mag Kohl nicht besonders. Die Sto-Ebene muss ein schrecklich öder Ort sein.  
Irgendwann habe ich mal ein Modell des mittelalterlichen Londons gesehen und gedacht ‚So muss Ankh-Morpork aussehen!' Inzwischen stelle ich es mir wie das London zu Shakespeares Zeit vor, nur größer.  
Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob der Patrizier in der Geschichte auftreten soll. Würde ihn gerne irgendwo einbauen… er ist nämlich einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere.  
Die ‚Muse' für das letzte Kapitel war kein einzelnes Scheibenweltbuch. Ich habe Teile aus _‚Die Farben der Magie'_, _‚Das Licht der Fantasie'_ und _‚Die Philosophen der Scheibenwelt'_ gelesen. Bei diesem Kapitel war es ebenfalls _‚Ab die Post'_, bzw. die englische Ausgabe _‚Going Postal' _(die deutsche ist mir noch zu teuer).

**Arnold Friedlich:**  
Was das für ein Licht war, hat sich ja jetzt geklärt.  
Ja, George könnte durch das Geschichtenerzählen überleben, wenn er wollte. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er es wegen des Geldes tun würde, das ist nicht seine Art. Und jetzt hat er ja erst mal eine andere Aufgabe vor sich.


End file.
